


Splaticide

by Dlahm17



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlahm17/pseuds/Dlahm17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have was a normal Inkling living in Inkopolis, but when he met a guy named 'Agent 3' his life changed.  He was taken in by an academy designed to train Inklings to fight, and discovers a plot to take over Inkopolis.  Time to save his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An orange inkling backed up against a wall, three blue ones threatening him with their guns. The orange one held his paintbrush up in a one handed grip, pointing it back at the blues.  The blues ignored his weapon and kept walking towards him, spreading their ink on the ground around him.

"And it looks like Ray from the Flying Brushes is in trouble." The announcer, Callie, said excitedly through the TV set that Jace was watching. Callie's cousin, and partner, agreed with her, "I don't think he'll make it out of there to continue the fight."

Jace stared transfixed at the screen; he didn't dare blink as his favorite turf war team: The Flying Brushes, took on the currently reigning champs. He held a Flying Brushes hat between his hands and was wringing it as he watched the dangerous situation.

Ray's back was against a wall of his orange ink, but was surrounded by an ocean of blue as the three enemies advanced.

"He's got no backup," Marie said, "As you can see on the map to the side of the screen his teammates are on the other side of the map trying to chase down blue team's final inkling, Jordin. And according to this tournament's rules, there's no reinsertion."

The famous squid sisters then let anybody (which is most of inkopolis right there) who was watching focus back in on the action taking place in the stage.

"Let's see how much fun we can have with this guy before splatting him," one of the blue inklings, presumably the leader, said.

"Maybe we should finish him off quickly and get back to inking their base before they splat Jordin," another inkling said, "There's only so long Jordin can run around with his paintbrush and not get shot."

The blue leader glared at the inkling who said that, lowering his gun to glower at the guy. "We're fine," he hissed, "Jordin's running distraction so we can pick them off when we want. He always does it, he won't get caught by them that easily."

At that moment the inklings heard splattershots being fired and ink being sprayed. An alert showed up at the top of the stage, saying 'Rena splattered Jordin'.

"Oh... crap." The blue inklings looked up at the alert in shock, then back down to Ray just to see that- "WHERE'D HE GO?" The leader yelled at his team; they'd let Ray sink away but there could be only one way he could go, "PAINT THE WALL BOYS!"

They opened fire on the orange wall, marking it up with their personal team shade of cyan. Ray jumped out of the top of the wall before the ink hit it and returned to inkling form in mid-air. His paintbrush cut arcs of orange through the blue inklings, and they dissolved into ink.

Ray watched the ink splatter on his face, then wiped it off calmly, stowing his paintbrush away as the alerts blared on the stage's ceiling and cheers were heard from the crowd watching the match.

Jace jumped off his couch and cheered, pumping a fist in the air. The game was all over with none of the Flying Brushes being splattered, Judd declared the Flying Brushes champions and Callie and Marie spent the next ten minutes talking about Ray's risky manuver.

"If he missed, he would've been splattered in less than a second." Marie was reminding Callie. "His move was the riskiest paintbrush skill shot that I've ever seen, if not for the speed he wields it with then he'd be an ink stain on the ground."

"But that just shows how much skill he really has!" Callie yelled, "The SplatterSquidz must really be feeling that right now, they couldn't even splatter one of them!"  The SplatterSquids were the now ex-champs.

Jace thought that Callie was right; it's the risky moves that win, not the safe ones. But the risks didn't matter as the Flying Brushes had won, and like any other teen inkling Jace wanted to celebrate. He grabbed his .52 Gal from in his room, put on his Flying Brushes hat, and ran outside to a lovely day in Inkopolis.

The sun was high in the sky, and the Inkopolis tower was in the west with its great zapfish resting on it. The great zapfish had been returned by mysterious ways a month earlier, prompting the inklings to celebrate by holding the tournament that had finished minutes ago. And now there's even more reason for the inklings to cheer as the fan favorite team had won the tournament, and fireworks were being set off over the arena where they had fought.

No doubt at this moment the teams were shaking hands and the trophy was handed over to the Flying Brushes.

Jace met up with his friend Celine on his way to the Inkopolis plaza and they instantly started talking about the exciting match. While Jace was a fan of the Flying Brushes, Celine fangirled over their rivals and the ex-champs: SplatterSquidz.

"If not for one lucky move by the Brushes, the Squidz would have won in a fresh second, the Flying Brushes just aren't on their level yet." Celine told Jace while settling her hand on a splattershot holstered on her belt.

"Well it happened, and the Flying Brushes are the champions." Jace countered with a friendly smile, noticing her hands resting on a weapon and waiting for it to come.

SPLAT!

The side of Jace's face was now looking like the green color of brocoli.

"Hey!" he pulled around his .52 and painted Celine's shirt a lovely shade of purple. The two friends got into a fun splat war in their neighborhood in the suburbs of Inkopolis. And as any squids with ink in their veins, Jace and Celine's neighbors showed up when they heard the shots being fired and started spraying them down.

Jace and Celine returned fire on them, but were overwhelmed and forced to retreat. They did so into an adjacent neighborhood, and those residents joined in to help them out. Very soon after, the entire eastern portion of inkopolis was in a friendly free-for-all, with no inkling going unsplattered.  Neighbors and friends now painted all colors of the rainbow.

In the pandemonium of the friendly battle, Celine shot Jace in his side and ran down into an alleyway to her left. Jace followed her, eager to even up the ink.

The alleyway ranked of dead fish and octopus, with garbage cans everywhere. Jace walked forward cautiously and quietly, Celine could be hiding anywhere. Jace was completely silent, but as he passed by a can with graffiti splattered on it, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhh", Celine whispered, "stay quiet," she giggled and pointed upwards. Jace felt her hand slide off of his face and following where she pointed he saw a pair of legs hang over the roof above them.

"He must've not wanted to get inked by everybody." Celine whispered.

"Then let's dissapoint him."

The duo tiptoed to the end of the alleyway, then painted the whole wall upwards. Both slowly slipped into squid form and started swimming up the wall. They returned to inklings behind some AC units on the roof. Crouched behind the units, they had a clear view of the inkling who apparently didn't want to be hit with ink.

Average height and build for an male teen inkling, but his clothes were much different. Instead of the fresh shoes, shirt, and shorts that most male inklings wear, he wore a sturdy suit of electronic power armor.

"No wonder he doesn't want to be inked," Celine whispered to Jace with a devilish grin, "That armor looks really fancy. Make sure you aim for his face so we don't... mess up the armor."

They pulled out their ink blasters and loaded them up to the max amount of ink. 'One', Jace mouthed to Celine, 'two, three', "GO!" He yelled.

Jace jumped onto the AC units and blasted at the armored inkling.

Despite being surprised, the inkling reacted faster than anyone Jace had seen before. He rolled out of Jace's range and slid himself behind a container, completely unmarked.

Celine ran around the side of the inkling's container and sprayed the area he should've been, but as Jace watched, Celine apparently tripped and fell face first towards the inkling. Celine shrieked in surprise and then was silent, the inkling showed his face above the container and Jace fired at him.

The inkling simply swayed to the side and the ink flew harmlessly by.

The inkling then pulled out his own weapon, a yellow and black gun with a slick design. Jace dove to the side and rolled away, anticipating the inkling to fire, but no shots came his way. Jace looked up and fired back, but before he could pull the trigger a blast of ink flew out of nowhere to land on the right side of his head.

He looked to where the ink flew from to see the inkling standing there, his gun dripping with ink.

"Aw come on." Jace said, turning his body to fire on the inkling again. The ink spattered against the armor on the inkling's body, but did nothing to the inkling himself. The inkling held out his blaster again in a one handed grip and shot a blast of ink.

The inkling's own yellow blast split Jace's own ink to hit him squarely in the face. Jace flew back with what looked like the contents of a bathroom on his face.

"Crap."

"Don't take this personally."

The inkling spoke to Jace.

Jace wiped the ink off his face and looked up at the inkling, the inkling smiled.

"You're good, almost got me a few times."

"Is my friend okay?" Jace said, remembering when Celine fell. The inkling looked over at the area she fell at, "Oh she's fine. I swept her legs out from under her and then blasted her in the back while she was down. She shouldn't be hurt at all."

As if marking his words, Celine sat up with her face covered in the yellow goo. "Wow, what in the world was that?"

She stood up and wiped the ink off of her face as well, walking over to rejoin Jace.

"What's your name?"

The inkling looked at the Jace and Celine, "I no longer need a name, but I'm called agent 3. And your names are?" His look was now expectant of the other two.

Jace and Celine looked at each other, Celine nodded to Jace. "I'm Celine, and this is Jace, we live over here."

"Oh, you are some of the people that live here?" Agent 3 sounded instantly interested.

Jace nodded, "Yeah, I'm a few neighborhoods down, and she lives right next to me."

Agent 3 motioned for the two inklings to follow him, "You guys have a lot of potential for the turf wars, I want you two to follow me, there's something I want to show you."

He started walking towards the edge of the roof and Celine shrugged and followed him.

Jace groaned, 'what were they getting into', and ran to catch up with Celine.


	2. Academy

"So what is this thing you wanted to show us?" Jace asked Agent 3.

Agent 3 didn't answer but instead jumped off of the roof and sprayed the ground below him, turning into an inkling before hitting the ground and breaking his fall.

He continued walking as if nothing had happened, and Jace and Celine jumped after him.

"Hey, I didn't catch your answer." Celine followed up.

"I didn't answer."

He walked all the way to the Inkopolis plaza's entrance to the sewer system, and lifted up the manhole.

"Just keep following me." He jumped in. The manhole cover rattled back into place and Jace stared at it, the sewers were said to be dangerous.

"Are you sure you want to follow him?" Jace asked Celine, "This could be dangerous, I need to know if you're sure."

Celine nodded, "Yeah, we might as well follow him. Who knows, this might be fun."

Celine lifted up the manhole cover and slid herself in. Jace watched as his best friend lowered herself into the unknown, then he readied his mind and lifted up the manhole cover. There was nothing he could see, it was just darkness in the manhole.

"Oh man that smells." The smell from the alleyway exuded from the sewers as well, but Jace held his breath and slid his body down.

The sewers were filled with ink that had gone bad, trash, and other junk items; and was set at an angle downwards. The second that Jace's feet touched the floor, he slipped and landed on his back, he then started sliding due to the ink. The sewers instantly turned into a massive, dangerous, and frankly smelly slip-n-slide.

Jace slowly gained speed as he careened down the sewers. Ink went up his shirt and stained his clothes and back. Wind whipped his face, launching trash and garbage into his body to sting him. He approached an area that had broken glass, and went into squid form to avoid it, when he popped back into inkling form he checked his body to make sure he wasn't just turned into a live cheese grater.

The minutes in the sewers seemed to elongate, becoming longer than what they should have bee, but Jace could finally see the end of the tunnel. It started out as a small pinprick of light miles away, but son started to grow into an escape from the stench.

Jace braced himself and tumbled out of the sewer, ending up over a grate. "Ow," he groaned, that wasn't the cleanest of landings.

"Are you all right?" Celine asked, her own clothes spattered with ink as well. Jace nodded and sat himself up, rubbing away ink for the second time today. "I'm fine. Just a little bit bruised, I wasn't ready for the sudden slip-n-slide."

Agent 3 held out a helping hand to Jace. "Don't worry," he told him, "Everyone else was surprised by it too, we really need to clean out those pipes. I think someone might get cut open on the broken glass a mile up. But yeah, when I first went down here I wasn't prepared for it."

"You take others down here?" Jace said while standing up on his own, ignoring the hand, "Why would anyone risk coming down here?"

Agent 3 looked at Jace in some sort of shock, "Have you taken a look around?"

Jace finally did widen his gaze and what he did see made him do a double take. All around him was a valley filled with greenery and statues, beautiful. Junky looking platforms that were inked so much they looked like a painting rose randomly in the valley, seeming to be magically floating on shaky supports. The only mar to the beauty of the valley and the abstractions of the platforms was the dull gray building that was closest to the small group of inklings. In contrast to the brightly colored buildings of Inkopolis, or the inked up platforms, this building was dull and lacking character.

"Wow," Jace said, his voice dripping with more inky sarcasm than someone run over with a splat roller. "Yeah, it's nice, save for the massive gray blob of a building that's literally twenty feet away from us. How many people did you even bring down here, and how many didn't come back?"

The teen agent opened his mouth to say, but was interrupted by a voice to Jace's right.

"23 inklings have visited so far, and all have come back daily after I talked to them about what that... what did you call it? Gray blob? Yeah, that was it. They go to that 'Gray Blob' every day."

The voice belonged to an elderly inkling, dressed in rags that looked like old sailor's clothing that were being held together by medals. He held a cane in his right hand, and a captain's hat on his head, finishing the tattered look off with a nice gangly beard.

"Th' name's Cap'n Cuttlefish. And I'm the owner of this fine establishment. What would you two's names be?"

"I'm Celine and he is Jace." Celine told the sailor, "But what is this... place... exactly." Cuttlefish shot a questioning look to Agent 3, who nodded, Cuttlefish then gestured to their whole surroundings.

"This place is called the Octo Valley. It's where the Octolings were confined to after they lost the war with us." He gestured to the building. "And this is what we call 'Splat Academy'. It's built on the spot I used to live on, built by myself and a few helpers, but sturdy and reliable. It's my goal to take in inklings who have potential and train them with the help of my three agents. These inklings are planned to be some of the best splatters in Inkopolis." Cuttlefish looked at the two teenage inklings with anticipation.

Celine smiled wanly, "It's nice," she told Cuttlefish, "But don't you think that it's a little bit drab? No inkling would be caught dead in there."

"But that's the beauty of it." Agent 3 said, "Even if Inklings had found the academy, would they want to go in? No. They would think exactly what you would think and leave it alone. Therefore our academy will remain a secret."

"But why keep it secret?" Jace asked.

"This is an academy only for those who have potential. We can't have every squid in Inkopolis run down here to try and apply or practice, think of how annoying that would be for us who actually have a chance to become legends. Or those teaching the ones who have a chance to become legends. No, it's better that it remains secret.

Cuttlefish continued after Agent 3, "Agent 3 over there has been looking for recruits in the turf wars these last few weeks. He's found around 23 inklings, not counting yourselves, who have potential. I'm going to assume that since he brought you two here, you are potential recruits in the academy?"

Agent 3 shrugged, "They're decent enough. There's some potential there, but I didn't get enough chance to determine it; this was mostly a gut feeling."

"The last time he had a gut feeling was when Agent 1 snuck some hot sauce into his food." Cuttlefish told Celine with a chuckle.

"HEY! I thought she said that she wouldn't tell anybody." Agent 3 complained.

"Oops."

Cuttlefish settled down and got back to business. "Alright." He addressed the two potential Inklings again. "I assume that since you are inklings, you're fans of the turf wars?"

Jace grinned, "Oh yeah, that game today was awesome. Ray's moves were phenomenal."

Celine's foot dug into Jace's shoe.

"We can train you to fight at a higher level than him."

Jace's jaw dropped, "No offense, but I doubt that."

Agent 3 nodded, "Ray's been practicing and studying here since we set up the academy, he was the first inkling I went to for a recruit. Why do you think that his team was the underdogs this tournament and hadn't been heard of at all before? They only recently gotten better."

If possible, Jace's jaw dropped even farther, exposing all of his pointed teeth. "Ugggghhh. If that's the case, then I'm in! Sign me up!"

Celine looked over at Jace, excitement clear in both of their faces. Neither of them expected that ambushing an inkling who didn't want to get sprayed would lead to all of this. She unholstered her splattershot and spun it deftly on her fingers, "Since Jace is in, I've got to be better than him. So I'm in, he can't have all of the fun." She smiled and mimed shooting Jace in the head with her gun.

"Excellent!" Cuttlefish said, "You can come back here tomorrow for orientation. For now you might want to follow Agent 3 back to the surface of Inkopolis. See you tomorrow, recruits."

Agent 3 waved for them to follow him, but Jace couldn't believe that there was a way back up from the pipe. It was much to slippery for anybody to go up, that ride was much to tough. Nevertheless Agent 3 walked to the pipe and stepped in, turning into a squid in the ink at the bottom of the pipe, "Let's go." he blurbled.

Once they were back on the surface of Inkopolis plaza, Agent 3 told them the rest of the information they would need. "Arrive at ten O'clock, one of the other two agents will show you around while I am teaching and get you situated. See you tomorrow."

Agent 3 flashed them a smile, then slid back down a pipe. Jace and Celine looked at each other, still messy, and silently conveyed their excitement because they were unable to talk for a moment. Then Celine was able to find her voice.

"Well this has been an exciting day."

And as the sun started to set, they walked back to their neighborhood, eager to get to sleep so the next day would come quicker."


	3. ALERT

I no longer upload on Ao3 anymore, please check out my works on fanfiction.net.  Here is the link to this story: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11383542/1/Splaticide>


End file.
